


into you

by joonmeow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minho is a Little Shit, Possessive Minho, Top Bang Chan, chan is whipped, minho kills a bird but its not graphic just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonmeow/pseuds/joonmeow
Summary: hybrid cat!minho aus: Chan "adopts" a hybrid as a part of a program that rehabilitates wild hybrids into normal society. His best friend is a cat hybrid and he thinks it's going to go smoothly.it doesn't.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162
Collections: october☆sparkle: minchan ficfest





	into you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the minchan ficfest prompt number #85!
> 
> thank you so much for this prompt!! i hope I did it justice. i love cat hybrid minho so i just had to. 
> 
> l hope there is nothing triggering in this fic (apart from the poor bird i love u birb) i tried to keep it as harmless as possible!! 
> 
> as always, this is fiction, i don't own these ppl. no animals were harmed.

Chan is the kind of person, who wants to help others. Wants to make the world a better place. Even if they are just little things. Like helping out the grandma, living in the same apartment block, with her groceries. Feeding the stray cats. 

This is the reason why he finds himself in front of this big building. A shelter for wild hybrids. He wants to help. He wants to make a difference. He can do this. Even if his heart feels like it‘s going to explode into pieces. Yongbok said it will go great. Yongbok is his best friend and he‘s also a cat hybrid. Since he was able to befriend him it can‘t be that difficult to help another cat hybrid, right? 

He gulps down the nerve bundle which was building in his throat, ruffling his hair and letting out a puff of air through his mouth before opening the door to let himself in. It‘s chilly inside and Chan rubs over his bare arms. It‘s so sunny outside that he decided a tank top will do. Hopefully, the appointment won‘t take too long, he thinks, as he walks over to the receptions. The woman behind it is typing away on her computer, he hears her long nails hitting against the keyboard.

„Yes?“ she says without looking up, chewing loudly on her pink bubble gum. Chan clears his throat. 

„Ah.. the name is Bang Chan. I‘m here for the progra-“ Chan raises his hands a little in fright as the receptionist throws a clipboard onto the cool surface of the front desk.

„Right. Please fill out this form in the waiting room. It‘s the first door to your left. Someone will come and pick you up in a few.“ 

Chan nods, a little dumbfounded as he takes the clipboard silently. She seems to be busy, so he stops himself from asking too many questions. He will just ask them later when he gets introduced to his new friend. He enters the waiting room, a few other people already seated in there as he makes his way to one of the chairs in the back. Glancing up shortly to look around, he spots a little family on the left, a young girl, probably in her twenties, and a few older men. 

He looks back at the documents he has been given to start filling out information about him. Obvious things like name, age, address, occupation, people they can contact in case of emergency. Everything to make sure he doesn‘t have ulterior motives. He scribbles down a few more things, when the door to the room opens, a girl with bunny ears and long orange colored hair standing in the door frame, a little touchpad in her hand.

„Bang-sshi?“ she asks in her small voice. Chan stands up a little too fast as soon as he hears his name being called, his clipboard almost falling from his lap. He grabs it before it can hit the floor, smiling sheepishly at the bunny girl.

„That‘s me! You can just call me Chan, though.“ 

The bunny girl looks him up and down, shortly, before motioning him to follow her, an easy, welcoming smile on her face. He definitely prefers her over the receptionist with the long scary nails. 

„Very well. Come with me then, Chan.“ 

As he was following her through the halls, seeing the hybrids mostly caged up behind glass walls. He saw small tiger cups wrestling on grass, near a little lake. Their cages probably accommodated the familiar habitat. They seem to be very big, thank god. Chan is already concerned for their well-being.

Suddenly the bunny girl stops in front of one particular wall, a cage housing a cat-like figure. His back turned towards them and his thin tail gracefully, maybe lazily swaying up and down, lying on a rock, seemingly sun-bathing. Ears twitching as he hears birds flying over him. The hybrid beside him turns around to face, drawing in a slightly nervous breath.

“In your application, you stated you wouldn’t mind a little bit of a challenge? Well, this is one of our oldest cat hybrids, Minho, not fully rehabilitated yet. He seems to have problems being near other people in general. He prefers to stay alone, hence the cage for himself. He was with other people before, but they all gave him back-” she throws a pitiful glance at the cat hybrid, who couldn’t seem to care less.

Until he turns around, as if sensing someone is talking about him, his gaze hits Chan hard. Directly staring at him, unblinking, not a sign of emotion in his face and Chans knees feel like jelly at the beautiful sight. 

“He’s harmless though, just more cat than human-” she starts to say when she notices Chan’s sudden nervousness, but he stops her with a slight head shaking.

“I’ll take him.”

It takes a few weeks for the shelter to arrange an appointment with Chan. Two actually. One for examining his place and meeting two of his friends. Yongbok and Changbin. And the second for when they actually bring his new.. friend. He would rather call him a friend than a pet. Even though he is part animal, that doesn’t make Chan the owner. He is a friend who helps his friend.

Yes. He can do this.

He keeps on mumbling this to himself as he cleans up the apartment.

He wouldn’t call himself messy, not really. He is kind of a neat freak, everything has to be at its normal place. He gets a mini heart attack every time Yongbok plays with his One Piece figures because he can’t help touching them.  
They are just there to be stared at tho, not to be played with. But since he is too nice, he gulps down the anxious bundle in his throat and lets him do as he pleases. 

As he rearranges his Luffy figure, he hears two harsh knocks on the door. His heart rate picks up a little. He walks towards the door, opening it. Two big buff men in black suits looking like bodyguards for a star is the first thing he sees. One has a leash in his hand which leads to a smaller, fragile figure between - almost behind - them. He takes a glance at him, before he looks back to one of the bodyguards, who clears his throat.

“Mr. Bang Chan?”

“Uh.. yes that’s me.” 

Suddenly the leash is in his hands. He looks at it, a little dumbfounded and also feeling weirded out. The cat boy stumbles forward, shooting a glare at one of the bodyguards as he carries his pink luggage in his hands.

“You just need to sign this document.” the bodyguard says with a deep voice, pushing the clipboard in front of his nose. Chan blinks for a moment, before grabbing the pen that is attached to it and signs it fairly quickly. 

“That would be it. Have fun with your pet.” the bodyguard snickers, as the other throws a dirty grin in his direction. 

The door gets closed and they are alone. 

Chan is alone with his new friend. His feline friend, who looks at him like he is bored and wants him to entertain him. Or maybe it’s disgust. He can’t really pinpoint it. Awkward. 

“Uh.. hi.. “ he says, a little uneasy, slight grin on his face as he raises his hand, realising that he is still holding onto his leash which then makes him react properly.

“Oh wait, let’s get rid of this, okay?” 

He takes a step forward, Minho flinches slightly but stays on his spot - a little frown on his face as he watches Chan careful. Chan clears his throat before he puts his fingers on his collar, fumbling on it a little too long. Not because he is nervous. Or that he looks too pretty up close. 

As soon as the collar isn’t around his neck anymore, Minho wanders off, his luggage still in his arms directly into Chan’s room.

“Wait that’s-”

He stumbles across the floor, just to see Minho making himself comfortable in his bed already, his kitty ears on top of his head twitching as he gets under the covers. Just like that. In Chan’s bed. His luggage abandoned somewhere in the middle of the room. 

“...uh… I had a room prepared for you-” he starts, just to earn a glare from the other which promptly makes him close his mouth.

“Right. Make yourself comfortable.” 

He closes the door behind him to give him some space, staring into the living room.

He just lost his entire bedroom to his new roommate. 

The sudden vibration of his mobile phone against the glass of his coffee table startles him out of his sleep. Chan blinks slowly, his eyes barely open while he reaches his hand out, trying to find his device. As he gets up, his back thanks him with pain since he fell asleep on the couch last night.

He swipes left with his thumb, the bright light of his screen attacking his sleepy eyes. He crinkles his nose, barely seeing a new message popping up. 

**Yongbokkie:** hey!  
**Yongbokkie:** how is your new mate??

He rubs over his forehead with his palm, starting to type in a message with his thumb as his eyes suddenly wander around his apartment. Papers on the ground. Pillows scratched half way open, cotton falling out of it as if the pillow was bleeding. He grows more and more attentive, hearing rattling coming from the kitchen. 

Getting up, as he holds his phone in his hand, vibrating with even more messages now since he now has left Yongbok on read (he doesn’t like that) as he slowly creeps closer to the open door, taking a little peek into it. The first thing he sees is a tail wagging around, excited and curious, as he seems to look for food. Only as he pushes the door open, he sees the entire mess. 

Minho gets startled instantly, as he freezes on the spot, looking back at him with big eyes. 

“... good morning?” 

The hybrid gives him a slight smirk, before he reaches out for something in his fridge. 

“Hello.” he mumbles out timidly, walking back to the table, which is full of flour and butter and.. egg shells? Chan is starting to get a headache. Also this must be the first time he heard him speak. It sounds as soft as his cat ears look. 

Chan shakes his head a little. This is not the time to coo over him.

“Do you.. need help?” he asks slowly, still standing in the doorway, not feeling ready to enter the kitchen yet. 

He sees all the food residues on the floor, holding himself back to grab a towel instantly. He mentally pats himself on the shoulder for being so calm despite this sight.

"No, thank you I'm good. You left me starving since yesterday, this is your fault." Minho seems to notice how distressed Chan is, even though he is trying not to show it.

Chan stares at him, thinking about what he did last night. He worked on his project. He vaguely remembers leaning back against the couch and putting on a movie for a break, while he got even more cozy. He only wanted to rest his eyes for a little bit. A bit turned into the whole night and morning.

"Oh." he mumbles, feeling sorry to leave his newly arrived guest without a proper dinner.

"'s okay. I found a bird on your balcony."

Chan takes a few moments to realize what he just said before he breaks out in panic. There are literally feathers on the table too.

"Oh no. _No, no, no._ Minho you can't just eat a living bird. Oh my god." He feels nauseous. Minho's look in his face tells him he doesn't quite understand why that is a problem. 

Chan rubs over his face in frustration.

After the whole kitchen fiasco, Chan sits Minho down on his couch. He is finished with cleaning his kitchen, but the living room is a whole other matter. 

“Were you bored?” he asks, gesturing towards the messy floor before he looks back at him. Minho looks pretty unbothered by it. Even proud. His tail calmy swaying as he just shrugs his shoulders.

“You know I prepared a room for you, with lots of things, if you were bored then-”

“Yes, I saw. But I’m not a kitten anymore, Chan.” 

At that he feels flustered. Maybe cat toys weren’t really the thing he should have brought. But Yongbok seemed to like them, when they went out shopping. 

“Ah.. sorry. I wasn’t really sure what you would like. I just tried to make the room comfortable for you.” 

Minho leans back on his hands a little, putting one leg over the other as he is ready to teach him how to properly care for him.

“For starters, lots of fluffy things would be nice. Snacks. Toys,”

He tries to list all the things to inform him about, before Chan jumps up, eyes big.

“But I got you toys!”

“Not those kinds of toys.”

Minho smirks and Chan is afraid to ask what he means.

“But don’t worry I got that covered. My former owners brought me a lot.”

Chan furrows his eyebrows, not really liking that he calls them his owners. He, for one, wouldn’t want him to refer to him as his owner if he would talk to someone else. 

He clears his throat a little, a question burning on the tip of his tongue.

“Can I ask, why your former… families gave you back?”

The grin on Minho's face falters a little, he lets his eyes wander through the living room, not bothering to answer for a few seconds. Chan feels sorry for asking already. Even though his grin means nothing good, he likes it better than a frown on his face.

“The kids didn’t like that their daddy gave me more attention than them, so.” 

He clearly looks uncomfortable, but throws him a challenging look, daring him to say something. Chan looks down on his hands, nodding a few times, not knowing what to say. 

“Anyway. You need to deal with me being a cat. I’m not a dog.”, is the only thing he says before he gets up again and struts to Chan’s room as if it is his. 

And that is how their first conversation ends. Not satisfying at all.

“How is your new addition?” Changbin rolls over with his office chair, stopping next to him. He has his lunch box in his hands, taking the lid off.

Chan doesn’t really know what to say and pokes the sushi with his chopsticks before he picks up one roll and puts that into his mouth, chewing. Which gives him a few more seconds to think of an answer.

“That bad?” 

“He ate a living bird.” 

Chan doesn’t know why he is chuckling while he says it. Maybe he has gone insane. But after the first incident, he noticed that Minho didn’t stop craving for.. bird. He noticed feathers in his apartment all over the place. He told him every time he cleaned the kitchen that he can’t do that. That Chan will make him meat if he wants to but he needs to stop chasing living animals. 

But every time Minho got scolded he twitched his cat ears and gave him _that_ look, as if he isn’t a grown cat but a little one who just wouldn’t know whats right and wrong. How can Chan stay angry at that? 

“Well.. he is a cat. Are you that surprised?”

No he isn’t. 

“And they did tell you he is a challenge.”

Yes, they did. 

He puts the next sushi roll in his mouth, munching in silence as he is deep in thought. He wonders if Minho already destroyed his whole apartment. He made it a habit to explicitly play with One Piece figures to give Chan a heart attack. Minho isn’t clumsy by any means, at this point he knows he does it to drive him up the walls. Whenever Chan comes back he notices that he didn’t touch the figures. In fact just anything else that is less important. He only touches the figures when Chan can _see_ him do it. So the whole purpose is to drive Chan nuts. 

“Do you think he doesn’t want to stay with me? 

He looks at Changbin, probably a pitiful look on his face because Changbin seems amused as soon as he locks gazes with him. 

“I don’t know. I’m more of a dog person, you see. Maybe you should ask Yongbok to come over.”

Chan nods as he thinks about it. This could be it. Yongbok would have a new friend and maybe he would understand Minho more. Two birds with one stone.

Ah.

No. No birds.

Chan shakes his head mentally and physically.

When Chan comes back from work he finds Minho sleeping in his bed, blanket twisted around his legs, his face smashed into one of his hoodies. 

Maybe he does like being here after all.

Chan doesn't really notice the signs when Yongbok visits for the first time.

His best friend Yongbok. Who coincidentally is also a cat hybrid.

Chan thinks that maybe he can help him. At least he hopes it goes well. He hopes Changbin’s idea might be the solution to it all.

Minho is alert when the bell rings. He looks like he picked up on something. His tail tense as he stands behind Chan. He looks back at him for a second, wondering in silence, before he opens the door.

The first thing he sees is a big smile before Yongbok is already in his arms.

"Hyung, hello!" he exclaims over-enthusiastic as if they didn't see each other for a while. Chan’s shoulders are shaking through laughter but is cut off when he gets pulled back on his collar. He only sees Yongboks frightened face, looking right past Chan.

"Uh- Minho.."

"He is mine. Do not touch him."

He snarls. Minho actually snarls. If this is the first time he actively shows some kind of affection or at least liking towards him, Chan tries not to be affected by it. The sudden change in atmosphere, makes his ears turn red before he realizes that Yongbok is still standing at the doorway. Frozen.

"Oh. Yongbok, come in. It's okay."

He hurries to close the door after his best friend somehow shimmies inside, not daring to get any closer to Minho who still keeps on glaring at him. Chan clears his throat, gesturing for Yongbok to go to the living room before he tries to get into Minho's field of view. Minho looks after the other cat before he blinks slowly, finally seeing Chan in front of him.

"Are you... okay?

"Mhhh, sure."

But he is a little unsure of what Minho's smile means as he leans closer, dragging his nose over his cheek before he drops a little kiss on his skin. Chan holds his breath until he can see his face again as Minho draws back. He throws him a little smirk before he grabs his arm.

"Come on, we can't let our guest wait." he drawls, pulling him over to the living room where Yongbok already grabbed a handful of cookies and munching on them.

The moment Chan sits down on the couch, Minho snuggles up to him, one leg practically thrown over his while he fixes Yongbok with his gaze. Yongbok looks at him with his big eyes and Chan totally freezes upon the sudden body contact.

“Ah, how have you been Yongbokkie?” he asks, trying to be less tense as he seems. He wants to lean forward a little but Minho has him pinned against the cushions with his body. 

Poor Yongbok looks like he is scared to be in front of Minho. He busies himself with the cookies, looking hurriedly from Chan to Minho.

“Uh. Good, I’m good. What about you guys?” He chokes on his biscuit a little. Minho keeps on glaring at him so Chan does the only natural thing and pats his thigh to get his attention. This has the catboy turning his head towards the other, smiling dangerously.

“Right. I didn’t even introduce you two. Minho, this is Yongbok. My best friend. Yongbok, this is Minho.”

“His lover.” 

Chan chokes on air at the same time as Yongboks eyes grow even larger. How is that even possible? 

“No! No, no. Wait. Where is this coming from? We didn’t-”

“But I’m mostly only in your bedroom.” 

It’s not like he forced him to invade his bedroom! 

Minho looks at him with the most innocent, drawing a little pout and dragging one of his fingers over his chest down to his stomach. Chan ignores the weird feeling that is building up down there and clears his throat. 

He turns his head towards Yongbok and starts to stutter. He wants to say the truth. He really wants to clarify that this is in fact not what they are and they are not doing indecent things with each other. He doesn’t want Yongbok to think of him as some disgusting pervert that gets off on his own pet.

Friend. 

Not pet.

Yongbok opens his mouth and Chan is ready to hide in this very couch he is sitting on, his ears on fire.

“I am happy for you hyung. F-For you both!” 

He smiles at them adorably and Chan doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he has the wrong idea about it. He feels Minho being less tense beside him, which can only be a good sign. Maybe now they can befriend each other. 

Yeah, he thinks, this is okay. 

Minho started to warm up to Yongbok, like a little. As soon as he seemed to not see him as a threat they did have a pleasant conversation. Mostly about cat things that Chan didn’t really understand but since this wasn’t about him he kept his mouth shut.

During that time Minho didn’t once move from his position, always staying close to him, absentmindedly stroking over his forearm as Yongbok tells him about all the food variations he got to eat once he was out of the rehabilitation center. 

And Chan thinks he can get used to Minho being close to him like this. Even if he messes up his whole apartment on purpose. They will be okay. If he can see his adorable smile whenever he _does_ mess up something, or see his ears twitch excitedly, or feel his tail around his leg Chan will learn to endure it.

Chan doesn't really see this coming. In fact, he didn't inform himself much about this part since he figured this would probably only be the case for women. And Minho isn't one. 

He is standing in the kitchen, Sunday morning, preparing breakfast for them both as something suddenly hits his back. Warm, a little sweaty, but Chan wants to lean against him anyway. 

"Good morning kitty." he mumbles, a little too happy about the affection, which he doesn't get a lot from him. After Yongbok came for a visit he did notice how Minho was around him more often now. A little more comfortable, sitting on the couch with him whenever Chan was watching something. Maybe even snuggling close when he was feeling especially sleepy. Or hungry, snatching popcorn from Chan’s bag.

But Chan is content. He is happy. 

Minho lets out a whimper, in which the other glances back a little, now noticing his state and getting alert, worried. 

"Oh my god, Minho, are you sick??" 

He puts his hands on his cheeks as if trying to measure his temperature like that. They are indeed very warm. Minho sighs at that, clinging onto his shirt and closing his eyes. 

" _Noo._ " he whines, even though it sounds like a yes to Chan's ears. He doesn't waste any time in picking his friend up and carrying him back to his bed. He notices too late that Minho was trying to thrust his hips against his waist, as he was already laid down on the mattress, gently. 

Chan takes a good look at him, stroking over his forehead to get some sweat off before he mumbles that he will get him something to lessen the fever. As he stands up though, Minho quickly grabs his hand to pull him back weakly. 

" _Chan._ "

The way he said his name makes him stop in tracks and look back at him. He lets out another whimper as soon as their eyes meet. 

"You-" 

"I need you to fuck me."

"What." 

Minho is looking at him like it's obvious. Even like this, glassy eyes and heavy breaths, Chan feels a little dumb under his gaze. He looks away, ears burning. Now he starts to notice crumpled tissues on the bed, lube, a few sex toys. 

Oh.

He looks back at Minho, who now pouts at him a little. Chan can't resist and pokes his under lip with his thumb. Putting his palm on his cheek to which Minho leans in, keeping his eyes on him. His ears flattened on his head. He reaches up to touch them as well. They are soft as ever so Chan massages them, making Minho whimper again. The sound goes straight to his dick, so he bites his lip and let's go. 

"Why would you stoppppp."

Chan just read a few articles on how to handle the heat out of curiosity, since he was sure Minho wouldn't get one. Maybe he should have asked him.

He definitely should have asked. Someone.

But all of this looks like there is only one way to solve this. Even though he never thought of this when he thought about helping a wild hybrid getting rehabilitated. 

"Sorry." he mumbles, putting his hand back on his fluffy ears to stroke them thoroughly. Minho sighs loudly, pushing his head more against his hand. His whole body twisting just to get more touches. It could be cute if he wouldn't see his boner, twitching in his pyjamas. Which are already soiled. 

He gulps. Hard. 

Chan keeps reminding himself that this is not why he invited him into his home. This isn't what he had in mind. 

He is by no means innocent. He had his fair share of partners and experiences. Although this would be the first time he does it with a hybrid. He may have watched a few porn videos with hybrids. Just accidentally for a few seconds. 

"Chan, _please._ " 

He looks up, lost in thought, and Minho staring right back at him. Waiting. 

"Fuck. Okay."

The little self-resistance he had in himself was gone the second he grabbed Minho's pants to pull them down, revealing his shiny dick. Standing up proudly against his stomach. Begging to be touched. Minho moves his legs as soon as he gets rid of his pants, eagerly spreading them for him. His hole glistening, he can't help but touch him there, rubbing his fingers over his rim. He sees his tail fidgeting under him. He grabs it, just to draw out a loud needy moan from him. 

"Please don't be slow I-" 

"Yeah."

Chan pushes his own pants down, positioning himself. At the same time, Minho puts his legs around his waist to pull him closer. Chan doesn't have time to admire how pretty he looks like this, how harmless to his usual behaviour. He never says please. Not when he wants Chan to make him food. Not when he wants to watch another movie, than Chan does. 

He expects him to do all these things for him. Like the prince, he feels like he is. And maybe he is. Maybe Chan just does treat him like a prince. Maybe he is nothing but a butler after all. 

But now. He's so fragile. Soft. Vulnerable. _Needy._ Totally under his mercy. Everything he never showed him before.

And Chan is excited. 

He can't help but groan at the feeling of his thighs around his waist, him looking at him with the most pleading eyes he had ever seen. The tip of his dick slightly pushes against his hole and slips past it as he grabs the other's waist. Minho keens at that, rutting his hips against him to get more friction.

His head is thrown back, his whole back arched as if he just waits for Chan to rail him until the sun sets down. 

In his hazy mind Chan thinks that, yeah, he can definitely do that to him. 

He barely notices himself slipping into him fully as he digs his nails into his ass cheeks, spreading him and thrusting into him in small quick movements that has Minho gripping the sheets.

Minho feels so slippery that he can move inside of him without any problem. His mind goes blank at that feeling.

There is total silence between them, except for the gasps and Minho’s little whimpers, the bed frame hitting the wall as he fucks him into the mattress. Hard. 

“There, there-” he moans mid-sentence, throwing his head on the other side, cheek squished into the pillow as he suddenly shakes violently. Chan keeps railing him, chasing his own orgasm. He nearly topples over, supporting himself with one hand pressed into the mattress beside his head. 

Minho looks up at him, breathing hard. There is a moment in which they just look at each other before he feels Minho pressing a hand weakly at his chest as if to move him back. 

“Lie down.” his demand comes off half croaking, already trying to sit up, impatient as ever. Chan moves them without slipping out so Minho is straddling his hips. The shift makes him sink down on his limp cock even more. He makes himself comfortable against his own pillows and sheets, looking up at him. The sheets now give off a different kind of smell like he is used to. 

It feels like Minho is surrounding him. Not just his body. But also his senses. Everything is Minho.

Chan is expecting Minho to lie on top of him for cuddles, instead, he starts to move his hips slowly. His eyes closed, his ears vibrating on top of his head. He now notices that Minho is still, again, hard. 

He grips onto his hips, guiding him as Minho mewls desperately and Chan grows hard in him again. 

They move like this, slowly. Minho enjoys every drag of his dick inside of him. Chan lifts a hand to place it on his cheek, but Minho grabs it to push two of his fingers inside of his mouth, sucking on it. He moves his hips faster, desperately. It nearly makes his dick aches but in a good way. Feeling his walls around him as he tightens, shaking above Chan having yet another dry orgasm. He whimpers when he feels Chan filling up his insides again. 

Minho lets himself fall on top of him, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck as he gasps for air silently. Chan puts his arms around him, keeping him close, pushing his face into his shoulder and inhaling his smell. They stay silent for a while until Chan realizes what just happened. He checks up on Minho, slightly panicking. 

“I’m okay” the other mumbles sleepily, noticing how he fumbles around, checking if his temperature is still high. Minho pulls his head back a little to look up at Chan as he strokes through his hair.

“Thank you.”

Chan can’t help but chuckle silently. Minho leans up, pushing his lips against his. Short. Sweet. He closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling. Holding him close and teasingly grabbing his tail which makes Minho yelp into the kiss.

Chan grins.

He doesn’t know if he will succeed in helping Minho to become more human. Nor doesn’t he know if he wants to. He kinda likes him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> wow you made it, congratulations. and thank you for reading. uwu
> 
> the title is from the song into you. since there is a very nice minchan video, two i know of, that i watch once a day.


End file.
